Glasgow Cathedral
Glasgow Cathedral, also known as St Mungo's Cathedral, is a thirteenth-century , Gothic cathedral , located in Glasgow , Scotland . Glasgow Cathedral is one of the only complete surviving medieval cathedrals in Scotland. The cathedral is now in use as a parish of the Church of Scotland . Content * 1 History ** 1.1 St Kentigern ** 1.2 Twelfth century: the first cathedral ** 1.3 Thirteenth century: expansion ** 1.4 During the wars of independence ** 1.5 In the later Middle Ages ** 1.6 The impact of the Reformation ** 1.7 From the nineteenth century * 2 Build ** 2.1 Ship and choir ** 2.2 pulpitum ** 2.3 Crypt * 3 Management * 4 External links History [ edit ] St Kentigern [ edit ] Glasgow Cathedral was built on the presumed tomb of St Kentigern , also known as Saint Mungo. He was the first bishop of the kingdom of Strathclyde and died in 612 1 The name Kentigern means dog and master of English origin. Mungo presumably meant contrast beloved. Some suspect that St Kentigern his first cathedral built in Govan , where the kings of Strathclyde were buried. These kings ruled from Dumbarton Rock (laterDumbarton Castle ), which is about twenty kilometers north westerly is located to Glasgow Govan. It is certain that St Kentigern founded a new church next to the''Molendinar Burn in Glasgu'' and bishop was a diocese that was equal in area to the British kingdom of Strathclyde. Twelfth century: first cathedral edit At the time of King David I of Scotland claimed the Archbishop of York control over the Scottish church. To reduce this influence David I tried together with his former teacher John to get approval from the Pope to get a separate Scottish county under the jurisdiction of the Archbishop of St Andrews . John became the first bishop of the diocese of Glasgow and became bishop appointed between 1114 and 1118. Bishop John replaced the original church and built the first cathedral, which was consecrated on July 7, 1136.This first cathedral are no remains visible above ground, because it was later rebuilt completely. Eventually knew Pope Alexander III in 1175 Glasgow separate status to which the diocese was separated from the jurisdiction of York. Later this also happened to the rest of Scotland, except for the Diocese of Galloway. Bishop John was succeeded in 1147 by Herbert, who died in 1164. Herbert had a hagiography write about St Kentigern. In the summer of 1164 feed Somerled , Lord of the Isles with a large fleet of the Clyde in Glasgow in an attempt to conquer the Scottish throne. Herbert prayed to St Kentigern in his tomb and it is said that the body of the saint moved and thus the men of Glasgow under Walter Fitzalan the Steward helped to repel the attack. The head of Somerled was of Renfrew brought to the cathedral of Glasgow.Through this event, the popularity of St Kentigern increased. The next bishop, Jocelin, ordered to write a second hagiography and left in 1181 2 increase the cathedral. This cathedral was a cruciform plan. The construction was interrupted by a fire. However, a second inauguration was held on 6 July 1197. From this expansion is virtually nothing left except a piece of wall in the crypt of the cathedral. Thirteenth century: expansion [ edit ] Bondington bishop, who was bishop between 1233 and 1258, made around 1240 mission to expand so the cathedral, which disappeared the cruciform plan. He showed namely broaden the ship so the transepts (the arms of the cross) were included in the ship . Just to the outside by the amount still to recognize the side aisles. The east side, in the choir , was so extended, so the choir was as long as the ship. On the north and south extension was built, like on the northeast side. The cathedral had an altar dedicated to Saint Kentigern, and an altar in each of the four chapels at the eastern end of the cathedral. The tomb of St. Kentigern was in the crypt. East of the high altar was an additional chapel with a shrine placed. The tomb and shrine of Saint Kentigern attracted many pilgrims, including for example, Edward I of England in 1301. During the wars of independence [ edit ] During the Scottish wars of independence was Robert Wishart bishop of Glasgow. He was appointed in 1271 as bishop. Died in 1290, the young Margaret, Maid of Norway , who was going to be crowned Queen of Scotland. There was no obvious heir to this lake. Finally, in 1292 John Balliol crowned king. Balliol was no powerful king and was eclipsed by the ambition of the English King Edward I. Bishop Wishart had supported a rival of Balliol, namely Robert de Brus , 5th Lord of Annandale. It was his grandson,Robert the Bruce , who in 1306 in the Greyfriars' Church in Dumfries John Comyn killed. Both claimed the crown of Scotland, after John Balliol had gone into exile. After the murder, and before Robert the Bruce moved to Scone to let themselves crowns, visited Robert the Bruce Bishop Wishart. The bishop excommunicated Robert the Bruce, but supported him in his kingdom and in his struggle against the British rulers. Bishop Wishart was later imprisoned in Cupar Castle and transported to England. As spiritual he was not put to death. In 1314, after the Battle of Bannockburn , he was released. He died on November 26, 1316 and was buried in Glasgow Cathedral. His effigy is set in 2009 in the crypt of the cathedral. the later Middle Ages edit At the western end were two towers. The northwest tower probably dated from the end of the thirteenth century and the southwestern probably from the fourteenth century. In 1846 and 1848 these towers were destroyed, as one church again wanted to give the appearance of the early Middle Ages. In 1406 the cathedral was struck by lightning and the central tower and the top floor was the chapter house then rebuilt by Bishop William Lauder. Around 1500 showed Bishop Robert Blacader (1483-1508) applying a vaulted ceiling decorated in the southern, thirteenth-century expansion, known in 2009 as Blacader Aisle. In the sixteenth centuryGlasgow Cathedral was one of the most important cathedrals in Scotland and had the largest number of canons from across Scotland, namely 32. The effects of the Reformation [ edit ] Glasgow Cathedral remained with the reformation in 1560 almost intact, like the St. Magnus Cathedral in Kirkwall . James Beaton, who was bishop between 1550 and 1570, but in 1560 moved to Paris . In 1572, six of the canons converted to Protestantism. The cathedral was used for Protestant services; Catholic decorations were therefore removed from the cathedral. Three Protestant communities used the cathedral. Inner High Kirk used the former choir and the presbytery ; the Outer High Kirk used the western part of the ship; the Barony Kirk used the crypt. The transepts and the eastern part of the vessel used by the three communities hall and became known (actually incorrect) name the choir (the choir). Between different parts walls were built. For example, in 1635, the wall built at the west end of the choir. The wall in the nave was completed in 1637. From the nineteenth century [ edit ] In the nineteenth century witnessed the medieval architecture a revaluation and wanted to restore the cathedral to its former glory. The western towers were demolished because they wanted to replace them with more symmetrical towers. This plan was never implemented due to lack of funds. After 1835, the wall was removed in the ship after the communities of the''Inner High Kirk'' and the Barony Kirk did not use more of the cathedral. In 1852, some galleries were made by the Inner High Kirk removed. Not long after, the cathedral in state management. The cathedral remained in use as a parish of the Church of Scotland. edit Nave and choir [ edit ] Glasgow Cathedral has a rectangular floor plan that is west-east oriented with three projections. In the middle of the south side of the rectangle is the Blacader Aisle, an early sixteenth-century vaulted ceiling type tierceron has. In the middle of the north side of the rectangle is the treasury. On the northeast corner is the collegiate building of two floors. The rectangle is more or less divided into two equal halves by two transepts , which is not the stabbing of said rectangle. The western half is the ship and the eastern half of the choir and presbytery withhigh altar . The transepts contain windows Munich Glass, placed in 1860. The ship has two entrances: a western main entrance and south entrance. The ship is three storeys high. The roof of the nave dates from the early twentieth century. The cathedral is above the junction with the transepts a central tower with spire. The choir at the eastern end four altars. The first was dedicated to St. Catherine, the second to St. Martin , the third at St. Jacob and the fourth at St. Stephen and St. Lawrence. The choir is 22.5 meters high. The ceiling of the choir dates from 1912. Pulpitum [ edit ] In the middle of the rectangle indicates a stone partition (the pulpitum) where the ship ends and the choir begins. This separation is early fourteenth century and consists of a central entrance flanked by four stone panels with arches. A balustrade runs across separation. The base of the balustrade is decorated with images that have the theme of marriage and fidelity.Two stone altars flank the entrance on the west side. The northern altar is dedicated to the name of Jesus and the southern altar to the Lady of Mercy. In front of both altars are shown in total eleven figures, one theory claims that the figures represent the eleven disciples of Jesus (minus Judas Iscariot ). edit Under the choir is the crypt with the tomb of St. Kentigern in the middle and the Lady's Chapel (Chapel of Our Lady). The crypt dates from the middle of the twelfth century. At the end of the eastern side there are four chapels, the first was dedicated to St. Nicholas , the second at St. Peter and Paul , the third at St. Andrew and the fourth at St. John the Evangelist . The separation wall between the chapel of St. Peter and Paul and the Chapel of St. Andrew, is the effigy of Bishop Robert Wishart . In the southeastern corner of the crypt is the St Kentigern's Well (Source of St. Kentigern). In the northeast corner of the crypt is a decorated entrance that leads to the lower part of the chapter building. The performance on the left of the entrance is probably the Tree of Jesse . On the right-hand side is, inter alia, a dragon to distinguish. In the southwestern corner of the crypt to find the oldest part of the cathedral, namely from the twelfth century to the time of Bishop Jocelin. This part consists of a pillar which is built into the wall. Management [ edit ] Glasgow Cathedral is managed by Historic Scotland . The Church of Scotland used the cathedral as a parish church. External links [ edit ] * (S) Historic Scotland, Glasgow Cathedral * (S) Undiscovered Scotland, Glasgow Cathedral * (S) Glasgow Cathedral, Church of Scotland Congregation Category:Cathedral in Scotland Category:Gothic Cathedral Category:Glasgow Category:Historic Scotland